1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering oil pump, particularly the structure of a power steering oil pump that can reduce vibration that is transmitted to a driver through a steering wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Shudder, which is circumferential vibration generated when a steering wheel is operated, is caused by changes of engine torque that is transmitted to the steering wheel through a steering system, and this is considered as an inveterate problem because it is difficult to find a measure to overcome the problem.
In the transmission path of vibration from the engine to the steering wheel, vibration due to the engine torque is transmitted to a belt connected to a power steering oil pump to transmit power and then reaches the steering wheel through a hydraulic hose, a gear box, and a steering shaft.
Therefore, it is required to stop vibration at somewhere before the vibration reaches the steering wheel after the torque is transmitted from the engine in order to prevent the vibration from being transmitted to a driver through the steering wheel.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.